heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Falls Valley
WELCOME TO FALLS VALLEY Falls Valley is the creation of .oOEclipseOo. Do not take credit for this idea, and do not use this town without getting permission from the creator. '' Falls Valley is a small, quaint town in the northern region of SkyWing Kingdom known for its picturesque scenery and rich folklore. Though not many dragons live in the town, it is not uncommon for many tourists to visit it during the summer when the weather is warm and there are many things to do. In the winter though because of how cold it gets, few visit the town. Most of the town's population is SkyWings, though IceWings and MudWings can also be found here. Even though the inhabitants of the town can be a bit quirky at times and strange local legends are often told, Falls Valley seems like a fairly normal town on the surface. Nobody except for some of the more superstitious citizens of Falls Valley believe the rumors of paranormal activity. But there are strange things lurking in this town, and the rumors may not be as far from the truth as they seem... GEOGRAPHY/CLIMATE Northeast of Queen Ruby's Palace, Falls Valley is definitely far north for a town in the SkyWing kingdom. It is somewhat warm in the summer but never too hot, making it a nice place to visit during that time of year. The temperature almost never gets higher than around 85 degrees Fahrenheit. During the summer it tends to stay around the medium-to-high 70's but having it reach the early 80's isn't uncommon either. Sometimes it will even drop to the 60's. During the winter though, it is brutally cold, and temperatures will drop into the negatives frequently. Most of the residents of this town have gotten used to how chilly it is, but even then they often have to wear clothing during the colder months to keep themselves warm. If a dragon isn't an IceWing and they visit this town during the winter, the temperature can be quite a shock. In this town, autumn and spring tend to be a bit cooler than in other parts of the SkyWing kingdom, but they still are fairly nice. This town has four distinguishable seasons, although some of them are cooler than one might expect. Some seasons also seem to come later; for example, the weather after the vernal equinox doesn't start to become spring-like until mid-April. Precipitation in this area is usually in the form rain or snow, and though it occurs enough to keep the area from drying up, it doesn't happen so much that it's uncommon to have clear skies. It tends to be a bit drier during the fall with clear skies and nice, cool weather. wip BUILDINGS/PLACES IN FALLS VALLEY wip LOCAL LEGENDS wip RESIDENTS ---- ''You may make a resident of this town once this page is finished up, but please ask .oOEclipseOo. for permission first. * Buteo *insert resident here *insert resident here TRIVIA ---- *This town is heavily based off of Gravity Falls, Oregon, from the TV show Gravity Falls. Category:Clipsey's Stuff